Lady Godiva & Sir Calvin
by louiselane
Summary: During Soul Mates Lois, Clark, and H.G.Wells go back in time to stop Tempus from starting the curse against them.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Lady Godiva and Sir Calvin  
**AUTHOR:** Louise During "Soul Mates" Lois, Clark, and H.G.Wells go back in time to stop Tempus from starting the curse against them.  
**RATING:** Nc-17 (MA)  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Lois & Clark, WB, and DC Comics.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Forever Devoted to Clois. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Tempus, and H.G. Wells.  
**SPOILER:** During "Soul Mates"  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, Grapevine for the story title and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on Fan Forum, and DTS and Lois & Clark Fanfic Archive.  
**A/N : **Okay, Let's pretend these are the only past lives in the episode, okay:P

"Soul mates?" Lois repeats still not believing H.G.Wells' news.

"Wherever his was, there was yours, never one without the other. Two lovers, destined to meet and fall in love over and over again throughout time! Anyway," he says, remembering himself. "That's the good news. The bad news is... unless you go back to the time of the curse and stop it from being cast, tragedy will strike you down in every lifetime, every time you... consummate, and usually it's very painful."

"Do we even have a choice?" Clark asks curiously, but without any real hope.

"Abstinence?" Wells suggests.

Lois and Clark both stand up. "No way," Lois says.

"No, not a chance, forget it!" Clark agrees.

In a woodsy area, Clark arrives along with H.G Wells. "Are we here?" he asks when he notices the outfit he's wearing, a black leather outfit with a black cape and a black mask. "What am I wearing?" he asks before he notices Lois isn't with them. "Where's Lois?"

"There," H.G. Wells answers covering his eyes.

To Clark's and also Lois's surprise, Lois is riding on a white horse, totally naked. "Oh my god!" Lois exclaims when she notices she isn't wearing any clothes and that her dark hair is so long it's hitting her waist.

"Lois!" Clark tries to get her attention but Wells stops him. "What?" Clark asks angrily. "I want to find out who the son of the bitch is who did this to her."

"You have nobody to blame but Lois. Clark, you can't stop her now, she has to finish her ride," Wells explains.

"What?" Clark asks in disbelief. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that Lois is…. was…. Lady Godiva?"

"Precisely," Wells answers with a smile. "You see, Lois or Lady Godiva is married to Tempusfric, Duke of Mercia. However, Godiva feel in love with Calvin, you, and you are secrets lovers. She decides to go on this ride in protest of the high taxes her husband has put upon the people of Shropshire. Actually you are the one who gave her the idea."

"I'm the one who made her ride a horse naked?" Clark asks still confused.

"No, no, no. It was her idea. It was the only away to make them pay attention to her. You were the one to put it in her head that she should do something to make her husband lower the taxes."

"So, Godiva and Calvin are in love but she's married to Tempusfric?" Clark repeats trying to understand.

"Yes, but you also have a secret identity here. As you can see by the outfit you are wearing. You are known by your enemies, including Tempusfric, as The Dark Avenger."

"What? I look like Zorro," Clark said already annoyed. "So, what am I gonna do now?" he asks when he notices Lois next to him still on the horse.

"Clark!" Lois says relieved.

"Lois, don't stop. You are Lady Godiva and you have to finish this ride!" Clark explains to her.

"I'm who?" Lois asks in disbelief. "Great. I can't come back as Catherine the Great or Joan of Arc. I have to come back as the naked lady in the chocolate box."

After Wells explains everything to Lois about the importance of her ride, they schedule a meeting in a cave next to Sir Calvin's property.

"Why am I not surprised that Clark also has a secret identity here," Lois says with a smirk. "Okay, I'll do my ride and meet you guys later. I hope Tempus doesn't try to stop me. Do you have a robe or something? I'm start to freezing here."

"Here," Clark hands her his cape. "But Lois, I think it's better if you finish your ride … ah… the away you are… natural. It's not good to change such important events," he says with a naughty smile.

Lois rolls her eyes at his comment, "You must love seeing me like this right?" But before Clark can answer she stops him. "Never mind. It's so obvious. Okay, I'll do my ride and I'll meet you guys back at the cave."

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the city, Tempusfric arrives on his horse trying to stop Godiva from continuing her ride.

"Descend," he says, "thy horse and cover thy self and thou shalt obtain thy request."

"And should I be willing to do this, will you give me leave?" she asks with a very determined look.

"I will," Tempusfric answers her. "But for god's sake put something on, it's outrageous!" Tempusfric said covering his eyes.

"Now that I have what I want I can cover my body," she said covering her body with Clark's cape. "But don't forgot your promise… husband. I'll do it again if you do not honor your word."

"Don't worry, wife, I will," Tempus says before Lois leaves with the horse.

Later in the cave next to Calvin's propriety, Clark and Wells are checking the place over.

"And this is my secret lair? Okay, am I Zorro or Batman?" Clark asks still getting used to the idea. "It is a good hiding place though."

Lois arrives later riding the horse but wearing Clark's cape over her body.

"Lois!" Clark said when he notices her. He helps her down from the horse. "I missed you," he starts to kiss her deeply. "How did it go?"

"Fine. I finished my ride and Tempus agreed to lower the taxes."

"So, can we go now?" Clark asks.

"I'm afraid is not that simple," Wells explains.

"Of course not, why should it be?" Lois asks sitting on one of the rocks. "Bats?" She comments looking to the roof of the cave. "Are you Batman now?"

"I know," he answers also annoyed. "Okay, Lois finished the ride and Tempus isn't going to raise the taxes anymore. What we are still doing here?"

"Yes, but he knows about you two. He's found out you're lovers and he's going to do something about.

"He knows? That little devil!" Lois says angrily when she realizes Tempus was playing with her all the time. "So he's not going to lower the taxes?"

"No, he'll keep his promise, but he will do something against you two. Don't worry, I'll try to find some way to fix this. You two, don't go anywhere."

"Where would we go anyway? It's not like we're familiar with the area," Lois says frustrated.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

When H.G Wells leaves, Clark gives her a naughty smile.

"What?" Lois asks annoyed. "Clark, will you please stop looking at me like that? I'm already ashamed. Lady Godiva… right. Can I be more mortified?"

"You looked gorgeous up there. I really love your hair like that… you should let it grow out again," Clark suggests moving closer to her and starting to kiss her neck.

"Clark, are you insane? How can we do anything here? There's nothing but rocks," Lois reminds him.

"That's not a problem. You see, I was searching around earlier and I found a secret room hidden in the back. There's a bed in there."

"Really?" Lois asks suddenly interested. "A bed?"

Clark loosens the cord around Lois' neck and lets the cape fall to the floor revealing her naked body. Clark picks her up and carries her to the bed.

Lois looks at him with a naughty smile and helps him remove his clothes as they lay together on the bed.

"We're really lucky this bed was here… I wasn't very excited about having to do it on the rocks," Lois says looking at him. "Clark, are you sure we're are okay? I mean… the curse…"

"Tempus hasn't done the curse yet, Lois. Mr. Wells told me before you arrived. We're safe."

"That's good. I don't want to worry about that too," Lois sighs, letting Clark kiss her neck.

"You know, you were very sexy riding that horse," Clark says looking into her eyes. "I was thinking about that all day."

"I noticed. Now keep doing that because it's soooo good."

Clark starts to caressing her legs, trailing up her thigh. He leans over Lois, pressing his body against hers. Lois starts to caress his back scratching it with her nails, making him groan. Lois feels a shiver run through her body as he touches her making Lois hum softly.

"I love you, Lois. It doesn't matter what century we're in. I'll always love you," he says looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Clark. I always will."

**Continued...**


End file.
